The technical field of this invention is laser systems and, in particular, tunable laser systems which can be rapidly tuned across, or to random lines within, a broadband wavelength spectrum by electro-optic effects.
Various techniques are known in the art for tuning laser radiation so as to change the wavelength of the laser beam. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,868,592 issued to Yarborough et al. on Feb. 25, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,219 issued to Tang et al. on Aug. 3, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,507 issued to Tang et al. on Sept. 30, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,342 issued to Johnston, Jr. et al. on Apr. 17, 1979; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,012 issued to Harshaw on Sept. 22, 1987.
Most prior art techniques for tuning laser radiation rely upon mechanical movement of a tuning element (e.g., by rotation of one or more birefringent plates). A problem with mechanical tuning systems is that such systems often suffer from instability during use and are incapable of rapid tuning across a broadband of wavelengths. Environmental vibrations and accidents during use can lead to misalignment of the tuning elements. Moreover, the rate at which the mechanical tuning elements can be adjusted in such prior art systems is often the limiting factor in their tunability.
There exists a need for rapid tunable laser systems, as well as systems that permit rapid tuning over a continuous wavelength range, with a narrow line width. A reliable, rugged and precisely tunable laser would satisfy substantial need in the art.